Since wireless communication technology is highly developed, mobile phones are becoming increasingly light and easy to hold. Nowadays, most people use mobile phones to communicate with others. Therefore, the mobile phone has become a necessary electronic device in people's lives
Due to the popularity of mobile phones, mobile phone manufacturers are working extremely hard to increase mobile phone functions in order to satisfy various requirements desired by users. For example, some of the mobile phones provide PDA functions, such as address book, calendar, minutes and/or agendas. Some mobile phones provide electronic games therein for the users to play during their idle time. Further, some mobile phones have digital cameras thereon so that users can take beautiful pictures to share with their friends.
However, a current mobile phone generally has a size smaller than that of a palm, and especially, a smaller mobile phone only has a size almost similar to that of an egg. Therefore, the surface area for the keyboard and display on a mobile phone is limited. Integrating all the foregoing functions into such a small mobile phone is difficult. To increase the available surface area, some mobile phones are designed to dispose the keyboard and the display respectively on two electronic modules, which are connected to each other via a sliding mechanism, so as to construct, for example, a slide cell phone including a sliding keyboard and a sliding display.
In order to increase the sliding stability between the sliding keyboard and the sliding display, the sliding mechanism has to occupy a predetermined length of a sliding track and thus limits the sliding length of the sliding track such that the slide-out area on the sliding keyboard is reduced. Accordingly, there is a need to reduce the waste length of the sliding track occupied by the sliding mechanism so as to increase the usable slide-out area on a slide cell phone.